Como que ya fui antes de ser
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. Juvia es un pájaro de niebla. *Dark!Fic* Para 13doll!


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **Nota:** con honestidad mi interés en este fandom es nulo a estas alturas pero por Binge soy capaz de lo que sea aparentemente *corazones* ehh, hay OoC gratuito y horror cutre, perdón :( Y es PWP (plot what plot).

* * *

 **T** iene los pies pequeños.

Y—

( **&** )

Juvia es un pájaro de niebla.

Chiquito, con pico afilado y garras de flor sin pétalos. Con cabellos de agua sedienta en forma de bucles y ojos de océano seco, piel de leche cortada y piernas y brazos de popote. Usa siempre vestidos de lolita gótica y carga a todos lados con una muñeca de trapo cuya cabeza descosida pende de tres hilos. Y contrario a su extravagante apariencia, es muy educada y les habla a todos con respeto.

— Juvia es feliz siendo considerada —explica ella, y su vocecita se eleva para emprender vuelo a una distancia prudente del suelo. Nunca más allá de donde no pueda alcanzar a Juvia, no vaya a ser que necesite gritar, _o algo_.

Cuando sonríe destila azúcar y.

(se rompe de adentro hacia afuera).

( **&** )

Él no la quiere. La desea. Tal vez. No la ama. Probablemente.

La odia la odia la odia la odia. Porque es bonita y delicada y es una rosa azul.

La arranca con brusquedad de la tierra, sin miramientos.

Juvia no alcanza a gritar.

Él sí la quiere.

De pronto–

( **&** )

Rogue es una sombra en la pared.

Silencioso, casi rozando lo invisible, con ropas hechas del cielo nocturno. Tiene cabello de carbón que jamás se volverá un diamante, ojos rojos rojos rojos y es más pálido que la luz. Viste de manera informal, siempre de negro y lleva consigo a todas partes un cuchillo de cocina guardado en su mochila (cosa que nadie sabe, nadie excepto Juvia). Y contrario a su simple apariencia, es todo furia y muerte.

— Mr. Monstruo, ¿acaso eres feliz alguna vez? —pregunta a su reflejo, carente de cualquier expresión posible. El reflejo en el espejo le devuelve la mirada y sonríe, de manera misteriosa.

Cuando lo hace destila azufre y.

(sus dientes le cortan a través de los labios como estalactitas).

( **&** )

Ella lo adora.

Al principio su mundo es todo gris, en realidad. Juvia Lockser está perdidamente enamorada de alguien que no existe.

— Gray-sama es tan bueno con Juvia...

Sus padres y sus amigos la miran preocupados pero no intervienen. Rogue se sienta a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra. El cuchillo oscila de un lado a otro.

— ¿El tal Gray está aquí, con nosotros? —Inquiere al cabo de un rato. Juvia asiente frenética y sonríe tanto que le truenan los huesos.

— Gray-sama siempre se encuentra con Juvia.

Arquea una ceja, sutilmente.

— ¿Ah sí?

Entonces ella suelta risitas de espuma de mar y le hace gestos para que se acerque otro poco, Rogue la obedece y se inclina hacia ella. Cerca, tan cerca, bien podrían estar besándose.

— ¿Quieres oír un secreto Rogue-kun? —ella espera un minuto, y entonces—: Gray-sama está dentro de mi estómago. Juvia se lo comió.

( **&** )

Contrario a la creencia popular, a Juvia le desagradan los días con lluvia. Rogue piensa que es irónico, pero su clima favorito es el soleado, así que guarda sus comentarios para sí mismo. Con su vestido de lolita gótica que le llega poco arriba de los muslos y la muñeca casi decapitada todo en Juvia conforma un cuadro surrealista.

(acuarelas que lloran en un lienzo).

Todos rehúyen su compañía pues está podrido y hay algo negro y viscoso que se mueve entre sus entrañas. Excepto Juvia, a ella le agrada estar a su lado. Más si está lloviendo, como en ese instante.

— Con Rogue-kun las pesadillas de Juvia se mantienen al margen y no la acosan.

— Pero soy Mr. Monstruo —dice él, como si fuese explicación suficiente. Juvia le arranca la cabeza a su muñeca y se le queda mirando, muy quieta.

— Juvia lo sabe. A Juvia no le importa.

(el perfume del miedo es encantador ¿no te parece Rogue-kun?)

( **&** )

No es que Rogue sea un asesino serial ni nada de eso, sólo... le gusta la sangre. Muchísimo. Aquello supone un problema enorme. Al principio Rogue se conforma con ir a las carnicerías de la ciudad a ver cómo cortan a los cerdos y vacas. Después es Juvia quien le propone una sugerencia alternativa, de la manera más casual posible. Como si fuese una cosa del diario.

— Juvia es niñera en su tiempo libre —Rogue la observa—, Juvia conoce a muchos niños.

No entiende, no desea entender.

Pero.

— Juvia puede presentárselos a Rogue-kun.

Es demasiado tarde.

Las sombras se mueven en el asfalto y crean figuras deformes y espantosas.

( **&** )

Rogue sigue cargando con un cuchillo en la mochila cuando visita una de las casas del barrio. Juvia le abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar, el niño que cuida esa tarde está dormido. Rogue entra a la casa y cierra detrás de sí.

Sapsapsap–

El niño no volverá a despertarse.

( **&** )

A Juvia le encanta la carne. (roja roja roja igual que la mirada profunda de Rogue).

La devora con premura pero sin perder la elegancia y se relame los labios. A Rogue no le interesa, sólo le llama la atención la sangre recién derramada. De todas formas le permite comérsela porque sino qué desperdicio sería.

— Es todo un platillo gourmet —comenta ella, con emoción. Y continúa comiendo.

(carne inocente carne de niño carne dulce dolor dolor dolor carne soledad carne pecado pecado).

( **&** )

Sin poder contener el impulso Rogue la besa.

( **&** )

Mr. Monstruo se ríe desde el otro lado del espejo y Juvia se vuelve a enamorar—

( **&** )

Hay mariposas devorando sus entrañas.

( **&** )

— Somos una habitación vacía.


End file.
